The present invention relates to a garbage bin capable of cleaning air.
Related Prior Art
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 483430 discloses a conventional garbage storage apparatus for storing two sorts of garbage. This conventional garbage storage apparatus includes a bin 1 and a holder 2 for holding two bags 3 in the bin 1. The bin 1 includes an upper edge 12 defining an opening. The holder 2 includes a lever 21 and two frames 22. The lever 21 is mounted on an upper edge 12 so as to divide the opening defined in the upper edge 12 into two sub-openings. Bach of the bags 3 is put in the bin 1 through one of the sub-openings. Each of the frames 22 is put in an upper edge of one of the bags 3 and then mounted on the upper edge of the bin 1 and the lever 21. Thus, each of the bags 3 is retained open for taking a type of garbage. In use, one of the bags 3 may store kitchen waste and the other one of the bags 3 other garbage, for example. However, the kitchen waste tends to stink soon after it is put in one of the bags 3.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a garbage storage apparatus for eliminating odor.
According to the present invention, a garbage storage apparatus includes a bin, a cover and an air cleaner. The bin defines a space for storing garbage. The cover is for covering the bin. The air cleaner is communicated with the bin for cleaning air in the bin.
The air cleaner may include a catalyst for processing the air.
The catalyst may be an optical catalyst that is activated by means of light.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.